


Unknown  Future

by Kaz3313



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Gundham and Sonia talk with each other, and Sonia wonders what the future holds for her.And being the Ultimate Clairyovant, Gundham indulges her curiosity... but at what cost?[Talent Swap AU]
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 19





	Unknown  Future

The baseball player smiled triumphantly as the clairvoyant was finally in her sights. His white and black hair slicked up into an odd shape, much like an ice cream swirl. However one hair managed to fall out of place and curled around his ear. 

"Gundham! Could I enquire on your all seeing eye?" Sonia sat down next to the eccentric teen. The teen in question had been rolling around his "Window to the other worlds" or commonly known as a crystal ball. He raised an eyebrow, looking at her with his piercing gaze.

He couldn't help but admire her fascinating look. Her layered blonde hair fell just below her ears, and it was spiked at the very end. Her eyeliner was thick enough to pop, and accented her few piercings. Her outfit itself was a mix of black and reds. However, her dark appearance did not deter her smile nor her sunshine personality. 

"You have wonder for what may happen next? Hmm, I usually would assure a contract first but, given our current situation, I will deem that unnecessary," Gundham gave a wave of his hand, "A place like this is however impossible for what you seek. Even a being of my power, must have absolute concentration to see in the time to come." 

"I do not mind going someplace else! ... I assume your dorm?" Gundham gave a small nod "Splendid!" Sonia clasped her hands together, her smile filling his heart with the light mood.

So strange, just hours earlier Monokuma gave them all a horrid video leaving them all wondering what was the fate of their loved ones. But now, Gundham could not help but let Sonia's good mood rub off on him. She was so curious in his skills as well, and fully believed him. He was used to false curiosity but she had only been genuine. Not only that, but she was not annoyed by the way he talked and even better seemed to quickly pick up what she was saying...

Perhaps she was less mortal then he first thought? How... splendid to find a kindred spirit in a place like this. 

When they arrived she even helped him set up some incense.

"So, how far into my future can you see?" Sonia asked as he was setting up a few pillows for her to sit on.

"Whatever the fates allow. It is not something I control, I have seen from weeks to years... but what exactly are you desiring? Sometimes speaking of such things, the gods above take pity and allow me to see exacts," Gundham said and noticed her lips pressed together and eyebrows furrow.

" I just want to know anything. I am hopeful that things will turn out alright yet... I feel knowing I have a future will put my mind at ease even further," She softly said, her eyes distant. Looking for something she could not find. 

"Then rest assured," He hesitantly took her hands in his " for I will share all of what I see."

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Searching for a vision of what would come next. Silently he asked what the future held for Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Baseball player. 

His thoughts plunged into the abyss. At first nothing came foreward, but a sudden sharp pain seized his body. He felt freezing cold one second and searing hot the next. The wind was knocked from his lungs; still he was blind to what caused this. Nothing to see, nothing to hear, yet this "prediction" consumed his very being. 

He almost forget what he was doing. Truly, it felt as though... he was permanently departing from this earthly plane. 

Gundham's eyes shot open, and he gasped for air. 

"Gundham?!" A sweet voice cried out, but he couldn't process the world around him. His body shook and as he put a palm to his head he could feel the cold sweat that ran down his face. 

"Gundham!" The voice said once again, and fully brought him to reality. 

"... I-" He tried to speak but the overwhelming feeling once again took hold of him. Lesser, and something he could push through, but it was shocking notheingness. He'd never had predictions seep into the waking world like this one... at times he might feel wind on his back or water lapping at his feet but... 

Not that. 

"Are you alright? During your prediction... did something happen?" Sonia, who he just now realized was still holding his hand, asked. Her bluish grey eyes so elegant yet held so much care. 

"It seems now is not a good time to ask upon the god's for predictions... even one such as myself, who has a high title in the Netherworld, was punished. Perhaps... I do not like to think of this but I believe our fate here is undetermined," He hated how he choked on his own words, but the shiver in his body had yet to leave him. The girl looked downtrodden and he couldn't help but feel shame pierce through him. He was used to bad news, and giving it bluntly, but with her he felt... he felt like he gave a dissatisfying message.

"Perhaps, in a few days, I shall see what vision I will be given. Sometimes it is simply the time of day that is wrong," Gundham even gave her a soft smile which she returned.

"Oh, thank you! Though, I do not want you to... to do that again you look so pained... But! When the time comes I shall gladly take your offer!"

She stayed next to him a long time afterword. He didn't even bring up that she needn't hold his hand anymore (it seemed prolonged exposure to his dark aura did not phase her? Another thing he kept in the back of his mind). Only when it was nearing night time did she bid him goodbye.

"I will be taking my leave! Mustn't be late," She stood up from where they sat, bowing slightly.

"Late...? Ah, you mean the dreaded night bell. As long as you do not wander close to the kitchen or let yourself fall into a curse of sleep, Monokuma can't punish you. Though, we did make a pact not to leave our cursed cells during night."

Her eyes grew wide, as if she had let something out she hadn't wanted to. Though quickly she recovered from her initial shock. 

"Ah, yes. I do not want to be late for nighttime! Especially since our morning announcement is so early! Well, goodnight Gundham." 

With another awkward bow she took her leave. And though slightly puzzled Gundham made his way to the bed. Perhaps in the morning he could inquire how her night was, and it would shed light on the situation.

Now though, he could rest. Pondering what his prediction meant for the kind hearted Sonia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not me making a Talent Swap, swapping the talents of two of my ships~ No wrong person 😳
> 
> In all seriousness I hope this was an enjoyable fic and I hope to make more Talentswap fics in the future, with various dynamics!


End file.
